


you're my favorite kind of night

by BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo Fic [12]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And It Is Sasuke's Smile, Bottom Uchiha Sasuke, Consensual Underage Sex, Falling In Love, Non-Explicit Sex, Other, Seduction, Time Travel Fix-It, Zetsu Has Found Religion, Zetsu POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:48:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23707891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse/pseuds/BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse
Summary: "Zetsu-san," Sasuke repeated, slightly amused at their shocked expression. "Zetsu, can I make a request of you?""Anything," Zetsu whispered in adulation, their fingers caressing Sasuke's bare arms."Help me finish getting undressed?"
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Zetsu
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo Fic [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1496420
Comments: 48
Kudos: 345
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Team 7 🌀, why im sleep deprived 💖✨





	you're my favorite kind of night

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry did you not want to read a weird zetsusasu fic? cant relate
> 
> this contains non-explicit sexual content between a minor (16-17) and a non-human being that is, at least, a couple of centuries old.
> 
> absolutely zero regrets.
> 
> #12 fic for my bad things happen bingo card. prompt was near death experience.

* * *

**you're my favorite kind of night**

* * *

Zetsu had been created for a very specific purpose. That specific purpose was to resurrect Kaguya-sama, so she could get revenge on the world that betrayed her. They knew their job, had known what they needed to do since the minute they were made into being.

And yet, as Zetsu watched Sasuke hit the middle of the target, a small smile gracing his lips as he looked over to Zetsu for praise, their true goal became hazy when faced with the childish affection being aimed at him.

They are, ultimately, not used to love.

Their creator ( **their mother** ) did not love them. Zetsu knew this at the very bottom of their soul. They knew that they were manifested for the selfish wish of not wanting to be sealed away forever. Black Zetsu was never meant to know love and White Zetsu simply did not remember it. Kaguya-sama is their mother ( _their creator_ ) and she did not love them.

No one had ever seen Zetsu and looked at them with love and adoration, so every time Sasuke looked at them and grinned, his cheeks pink, Zetsu felt a stuttering beat in their chest where a dead heart lay still.

They first made the decision to approach the most recent Indra reincarnation simply because the last one proved to be a disappointment. Uchiha Madara had failed at the mission Zetsu had given him. Obito was still out there, unknowingly carrying out the end goal of Kaguya-sama's return, but Zetsu had their doubts that the plan Madara had started, and that Obito was continuing, would actually succeed.

So they had decided to approach the young reincarnation and start manipulating him earlier this time; they had failed with Madara because they had let him grow close to his brother's reincarnation. He had separated from him eventually, Zetsu's influence wasn't weak enough to be affected by _love_ of all things, but it wasn't soon enough to truly let Madara do what Zetsu required from him.

So, they would simply integrate their presence into Sasuke's life far earlier than they had with Indra and Madara. Sasuke would be theirs in a way the other two never were.

And Sasuke was, though not in the way that Zetsu had planned.

Zetsu had appeared in the boy's bedroom one night, ready to start the boy's descent into madness. Only the boy had been awake, wide eyes staring at them with curiosity.

"Hello," the boy had whispered in the quiet night, not a trace of fear in his body.

" _...Hello?_ " White Zetsu had offered, thrown off balance.

"What's your name?" Sasuke had asked curiously.

" _ **We are Zetsu**_ ," they had responded together, numbly staring at the calm boy in front of them. White Zetsu was not nearly as thrown off as Black Zetsu, could still remember the way Obito was before Rin died, but they had also never spoken to such a young child before.

"Hello, Zetsu-san," Sasuke had greeted, a smile on his face. "I'm Sasuke!"

" **Sasuke** ," Black Zetsu had repeated, uncertain at the situation they had found themselves in. This was very much not the plan Zetsu had thought of when they showed up in the boy's room. They had thought they would start by giving the boy nightmares, simple in nature at first, before increasing the potency as he grew older.

They never expected such a young boy to be awake at such a late hour.

"It's late, Zetsu-san," Sasuke had told them, turning to look through his dark purple curtains and out his window at the bright moon outside. "You should stop by during the day."

Zetsu had hummed before melting away, shaken.

Zetsu still did not know what had thrown them so off-center at the boy's words. Black Zetsu was not intimidated by anything; they were not wired to hesitate in their mission; but the second they had met the young Sasuke's dark eyes, they had faltered for the first time in centuries.

They had continued to visit the young Uchiha, mostly silent as Sasuke talked at them.

"Why does your voice change sometimes, Zetsu-san?" Sasuke had asked one day, hidden in a crop of trees behind the Uchiha clan compound.

" _We are two_ ," White Zetsu had told him, shaking off Black Zetsu's annoyance at the admission.

" **We are one** ," Black Zetsu grunted afterward, eye narrowed slightly.

Sasuke blinked up at them, considering, before he nodded, taking their words in stride. "So I should call you they?"

" **Yes** ," Black Zetsu had stated after a moment, surprised at the boy's thoughtfulness.

" _Thank you for asking, Sasuke-kun_ ," White Zetsu had thanked, smiling at the boy.

They continued to seek the boy out, their plans of plaguing him with nightmares long forgotten. Sasuke was a precocious kid, speaking in full sentences, using long and complicated words when the conversation called for it. He was never startled by their sudden appearances, nor by their differing speech patterns. White Zetsu was by far the friendlier part of them, so it brings no surprise to Black Zetsu that they grow fond of the boy first. It happened even faster than their affection for Obito, which did come as a bit of a surprise.

Black Zetsu fought the growing emotions on their part. They were created ( _born_ ) with a mission in mind. Black Zetsu was only meant to care for Kaguya-sama, so that was the mission Zetsu followed. And yet, as they grew closer to the young Uchiha, Black Zetsu did not fight White Zetsu when they slowly started to forget about their fragile plans.

Zetsu, in complete agreement, started to gently train Sasuke, not out of some intricate need to manipulate his actions for some future benefit or goal, but because they cared about the boy's progress.

Every time they were rewarded with a smile, they felt warm.

* * *

Black Zetsu was the more distressed half after the Uchiha Massacre. They sat at Sasuke's beside, silent as the boy laid in an induced coma.

They had not known of Obito and Itachi's plans, of Danzō's orders, because they had become distracted by the unconscious boy in front of them. They were immensely talented at gaining secrets and discovering hidden intentions and when they finally had someone they wished to protect, they had failed at their job.

Sasuke was alone and it was their fault.

White Zetsu held the little boy's hand, wanting to comfort, but Black Zetsu kept away from him, ashamed. They were new to the world of caring and emotion and the sudden wave of guilt they felt at not stopping the massacre from occurring has briefly crippled them. White Zetsu did not know how to calm their other half, so they too sat silently in the tense atmosphere, lost in thought.

"Zetsu-san," Sasuke's small voice interrupted their melancholy, bringing their attention to their young friend.

Bright eyes, barely cracked open, greet them.

One was the glowing red of a Sharingan, shockingly intricate in design. It was not a tomoed eye, but rather a more advanced version. The other eye that looked up at them with defeat was the familiar matte purple of the Rinnegan.

"You didn't know, right?" Sasuke asked, his voice already fading as his eyes closed once more.

" **We didn't** ," Black Zetsu cut in quickly, finally drawing closer to the waylaid Uchiha.

" _We would have protected you better_ ," White Zetsu assured him, soothing him with their calm voice.

"Danzō," Sasuke muttered, the name slurred on his lips, "he did this."

Zetsu did not know how Sasuke could possibly know about the elder's hand in his clan's destruction, but they did not feel the need to deny it either. Sasuke had found out, somehow, and lying to him would do the boy no good.

"I want him dead," Sasuke moaned before he was once more unconscious on his bed, his breathing evening out.

There was silence as they stared down at the vulnerable boy. A seed that had been planted when they first met the boy had now bloomed, righteous anger unfurling like a flower inside their heart. They stood slowly, White Zetsu gently prying their hand from Sasuke's lack grip.

" _ **As you wish, Sasuke-kun**_ ," they said together, in complete agreement.

By the time Sasuke would wake, the man known as Shimura Danzō would be missing, and he would stay that way.

* * *

They followed him to his first team meeting, silent in the shadows as he walked along the crowded street. Sasuke occasionally glanced in their direction, acknowledging their existence, before he would once more focus on the crowd around him, pushing his way towards the bridge his team had agreed to meet on.

" _You are running late_ ," White Zetsu had informed him that morning, commenting idly as they watched the boy prepare breakfast.

" **Didn't your sensei also tell you not to eat breakfast?** " Black Zetsu had asked, their tone not hiding their disdain for the advice Hatake had given his genin students.

"I am and he did," Sasuke had confirmed, humming as he dished out a serving for them and then himself.

" _ **You need not feed us**_ ," they had told him, repeating themselves for the hundredth time.

The boy had simply started eating his own breakfast, ignoring their comment. "Eat quickly," he had ordered.

After Sasuke's sensei arrived late, after the team was failed and then passed, they walked home together, for once leaving the shadows to escort Sasuke to his empty compound.

" _ **How did you know?**_ " they asked, curious.

Sasuke simply smiled at them, a sight that still sent their heart racing with affection, even after the boy had grown into a preteen, losing his baby fat along the way.

* * *

" ** _You died_** ," they gasped, clutching Sasuke to their chest.

It was late and they must be quiet, the threat of being caught hanging over their heads. They were in Nami no Kuni, and Sasuke was recovering from being a pin cushion to the now-dead Haku.

"Only for a moment," Sasuke reassured them, letting them pull him closer to their still chest.

" **A moment is still too long** ," Black Zetsu snarled, their fear dripping insidiously into their voice.

"I would have been fine," Sasuke told them, risking a glance up at them with his mismatched eyes. "You would have protected me, right?"

" ** _Right_** ," Zetsu answered immediately, not hesitating for a second. They did not need to think about their answer before giving it to him, dark determination forming as they promised themselves, and Sasuke, that they would always protect the boy.

Sasuke smiled at them, eyes intense as he allowed himself to be held.

* * *

" _You are too old for this_ ," White Zetsu said, not really meaning it.

Sasuke was entombed in their arms, the room darker than usual as the new moon gave off no light. Sasuke did not respond to White Zetsu's comment, content to rest in their arms.

" **Leave him be** ," Black Zetsu's chastised their counterpart, scowling.

" _I am not complaining_ ," White Zetsu argued, his grip on Sasuke just as tight as Black Zetsu's, " _merely stating a fact_."

Sasuke ignored their bickering, slipping into sleep without them noticing. When they did finally register the light snores, they immediately ceased speaking, intently watching Sasuke as his chest rose and fell with each inhale and exhale of breath.

Unconsciously, they started to mimic the movement, their still heart beating once, and then twice, in the darkness of a moonless night.

* * *

" ** _Sasuke_** ," Zetsu whispered reverently, for once in sync as they stared at the teen before him.

Sasuke's skin had always been ethereal in appearance, smooth and warm against their cool fingers. Seeing so much of it, willingly bared before them, had caused their own body to heat to a degree they were not familiar with.

"Zetsu-san," Sasuke whispered coyly, smiling at them from his spot in front of their shared bed. His body had filled out with time, sleek, muscled arms gracefully pulling his shirt over his head.

" _ **Sasuke**_ ," they repeated, stunned and confused. White Zetsu recognized the stirrings of arousal within them, some long-forgotten instinct telling them to reach out and _touch_. Black Zetsu did not understand, the new feelings they were experiencing confusing them, but they followed White Zetsu's thoughts and found themself whole-heartedly agreeing, both of them reaching out to brush calloused fingertips across Sasuke's pale shoulders.

"Zetsu-san," Sasuke repeated, slightly amused at their shocked expression. "Zetsu, can I make a request of you?"

" _ **Anything**_ ," Zetsu whispered in adulation, their fingers caressing Sasuke's bare arms.

"Help me finish getting undressed?"

* * *

In the end, they did not resurrect Kaguya in order for her to gain her revenge on the people that betrayed her. They lightly ran their fingers through Sasuke's hair, pleased at the teen's decision to grow his hair out. They silently slipped out of their shared bed, leaving through the window.

They burned the Gedō Mazō that night, watching it alight in flames before their unblinking gaze. They were created to bring Kaguya back, created for revenge against humans like Sasuke.

They would never harm Sasuke. They could not ever force themselves to raise a hand to the teen they had attached themselves to, slowly learning what it was like to truly and utterly love someone.

Kaguya, their creator, their mother, their warden, would have demanded it of them.

They could not bare to picture what Sasuke would look like dead; so they burned the only contingency Kaguya held, determined to stay silent about what plans might have once come from the statue before them. Obito was still running around, implementing what he thought was Madara's plan. They would need to take care of him. Exactly how, they weren't sure. Now that they knew what falling in love was like, they were hesitant to truly end the man for good. He was one of Sasuke's last living relatives, the only other one being Itachi, who as far as Zetu had surmised, was dying of an unknown disease while spying on the Akatsuki for Konoha.

They were growing cold, so they slipped out of the cave where the statue had been stashed, making their way back home. They slid into bed, Sasuke's eyes slipping open slightly to look at them.

"You okay?" he asked sleepily, boneless as they pulled him into the safety of their arms.

" _ **Everything is fine**_ ," they replied, their warmth once more returning to them.

* * *

(Sasuke threw his head back, gasping in pleasure as a pair of teeth latched onto the side of his neck, biting down _just_ enough to send heat through his veins without truly hurting him.

Zetsu growled above him in response, their golden eyes darkening as they pulled away, greedily taking in the sight Sasuke was making.

" ** _Sasuke_** ," they purred, eyes shining as they thrusted their hips slightly, drawing a moan from his hoarse throat.

"Zetsu," Sasuke responded, fully aware of how much the being enjoyed it when Sasuke said their name. His moan was rewarded with a harsher thrust, tingles traveling up his spine as Zetsu picked up speed.

Sasuke clung to the body above him, his nails digging into the pliant flesh under them. He pulled Zetsu down to his level, retuning the bite once, and then twice, a mixed moan and growl their response. They did not attempt to heal the bite marks or the scratches Sasuke bestowed upon them, pleased to wear the evidence of their coupling on their otherwise flawless skin.

Sasuke drew them into a kiss, feeling heated and smug as they returned his gesture, completely caught in the web he had twisted around them.

"Do it," Sasuke encouraged them, sweat sliding down his forehead.

Zetsu lifted his legs higher, bending him at the waist, and then they followed his instructions, pounding into him at a harsh pace. Sasuke groaned loudly, his cock twitching at the friction inside him. He was already feeling too far gone, and when Black Zetsu let go of his leg and wrapped a tight hand around him, he was sent over the edge, gasping out as he came across his stomach and chest.

Zetsu froze above him, a snarl on their lips, before they too followed Sasuke into bliss. Their fingers dug into his hips as they gently pulled out from Sasuke's limp body, eventually collapsing next to him. They turned so they were laying on the bed, face to face, and Sasuke offered them the smile he knew made them melt with affection. Zetsu kissed his brow, pleased, before they let their eyes slip closed. Zetsu did not really sleep, not like regular people did, but Sasuke knew they could enter into a meditative trance that resembled sleep.

Sasuke watched Zetsu, his fingers tracing patterns against the being's hairless chest. His eyes were two different colors as he watched them, satisfied with himself and the future he had managed to erase.)

**Author's Note:**

> that's right there's also time travel in this because I have a kink and I need to share it
> 
> title from Earned It by The Weeknd. i was looking through my fic ideas for my bingo prompts and stumbled upon this idea. i have no recollection of ever writing it down, so I've determined it was written down during a fit of half-asleep craziness. i couldn't get it out of my mind once I realized it existed, so here it is to make you suffer along with me.


End file.
